Bite Marks
by DjRed6661
Summary: Tsuna had just woken up from he sleep due to a kiss
1. Chapter 1

The young Vongola Decimo's alarm clock rang trying, and ultimately failing, to wake him up. He woke up about a half hour later not by his alarm clock but something else. _'What is this feeling against my lips?' _The young boss thought. He had ben woken up like this for the past few weeks but never thought to see what was up with it. The feeling was warm. He woke up to his alarm practically destroyed. Decimo decided to get dressed and head to school.

"You are so cute my other half"There it is again that voice in my head. Tsuna shook his head as if shaking it would get the voice out of his head. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." Tsuna had a look of terror on his face like he was just hit in the back of his head by a metal rod. Tsuna then dropped to his knees. Gokudera saw this and ran up to his beloved juudaime screaming asking him what was wrong. Yamamoto was close behind like always.

Tsuna was always wondering why those two were constantly together. His hyper intuition always hinted to him that those two were a couple but he'd rather not think about it.

"Oi Yamamoto get your hands off Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled loudly. Tsuna was sure the whole neighborhood was awake now. Tsuna got up and ran to school hoping that this whole mess would just blow over. Yet with the luck Tsuna had he knew it wouldn't.

Tsuna got to school ten minutes before the bell. The class that was normally loud in the morning was unusually quiet. Loud screams and laughter turned to soft whispers and stares. '_What's up with everyone this morning?_' Tsuna thought to himself as he sunk back into his seat. Then one of his classmates came up to him. "Oi dame-Tsuna what's up with the marks on your neck? Don't tell me you got yourself a _girlfriend_?" The way he said it made Tsuna uncomfortable. "Eh what marks?" Tsuna answered with uncertainty.

"You know…" is voice trailed off as he traced the marks on Decimo's skin. "_These _marks. Looks like you were bit by something… Maybe a girl." he started laughing. Not in the hahaha I made a joke way but in the hahaha you got a girlfriend come on man quit lying to me kind of way. "Oi stop that! It tickles. Hahahahaha. Stop it!" Decimo tried to protest. Just then the worst thing could have happened. _BOOM! _One of Gokudera's smaller bombs went off.

"Gokudera I thought we agreed no bombs in school." Tsuna tried to calm his storm guardian down.

"But Juudaime they wouldn't listen to you when you told them to stop." He whined.

"No excuses Gokudera!" The brown haired boy said firmly. Like if-you-don't-stop-now-HDW-me- will-stop-you.

"Juudaimeeeee…." he kept whining.

"No means NO, Gokudera!" Tsuna stood his ground firmly. His eyes had a hint of orange in them.

"Whoa dame-Tsuna what's up with your eyes? They are turning orange" His classmate pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"U-u-u-uhm. T-they are like that be-because… um." Tsuna looked at his two guardians for help but he found them staring at the nonexistent marks on his neck. _'Well there goes my life. Time to see what they are talking about.'_ He bolted out of that room faster than anyone thought he could run. He ran all the way to the men's restroom and pulled at the collar of his shirt to see his neck covered in none other than love bites.

~MEANWHILE IN THE CLASSROOM~

Gokudera snapped out of his trance and looked around frantically. "Juudaime. Juudaime!" Panic was in his voice. The classmate who questioned Tsuna now had a look of wait-what-just-happened on his face. Gokudera turned to him and started yelling at him asking stupid questions like "Was it you who raped Juudaime?" The poor boy that was being bombarded with questions turned the tides and asked Gokudera the worst question to ask him in this situation, "Why do you hold that dame-Tsuna so highly?" You could feel the aura of the room change from insane to anger. "He is dear to me and taught me to cherish life." He said with an adoring look in his eyes. The poor guy shut up and sat down not wanting to be there in the middle of this insanity.

Tsuna came back ten minutes later as pale as a ghost. Gokudera rushed up to him and asked "What's wrong, Juudaime?" in an ever so sweet and innocent voice. "I would rather not talk about it…" His voice trailed off.

~START FLASHBACK (Tsuna's POV) ~

Love bites! Where did these come from?! I was thrown into a frenzy. The marks on my neck and back suggest something happened. But what exactly happened? I was pacing for at least five or so minutes. Well I better get back so they don't start worrying. "You aren't going anywhere Young Vongola"

"What? Who's there? I-I-I-I'm not scared. Show yourself!" Damn voice stop shaking I don't want him to know that I actually am scared of him!

"Oh trying to be brave are we?" Challenged the strange voice. I did the only thing I knew how to do… Ran. Oh where's Reborn when you need him.

~END FLASHBACK (back to my pov) ~

Tsuna, standing there not only in fear but also in pure shock. He slowly looked down to see none other than Gokudera at his feet banging his head on the floor apologizing for god knows what. "Gokudera-kun! Stand up please. Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna questioned. "Because I let someone get close enough to… To rape you Juudaime!" The storm guardian said as he stood up.

"Ha? Rape me? Well whatever just tell the teacher that I am going to go home. I don't feel so well." Tsuna said as he trudged out of the class. "Wait Juudaime! I'll walk you home so nothing else happens to you." Gokudera said chasing after his boss. "No Gokudera-kun you stay here and… I don't know take notes for me?" Tsuna declared weakly with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Hai! Juudaime!" Gokudera declared happily as dog ears and a tail popped out of nowhere.


End file.
